Timeline of Galactic History (The Teggedon Spiral Chronicles)
The following is a timeline of the Teggedon Spiral. Although the history of the galaxy spans billions of years, only a small percentage of that time is relevant to the Teggedon Spiral Chronicles. The timeline is dated using the Imperial Xaronese Calendar. Before the Xaronese Era (BXE) c.300,000 BXE *The Celestials terraform a series of worlds in the Teggedon Spiral and seed them with lifeforms from a distant planet lost to history. c.12,000 BXE *The oldest city on Xaron is founded. c.2400 BXE *The Revanna Island culture on Xaron mysteriously wipes itself out in an orgy of death and destruction. *The Hilderacon Alliance is founded. 1000 BXE *The United Khorellian Republic is formed. *The Classical Age on Xaron begins after nomadic clans from the north invade the Xaronese subcontinent and form numerous independant kingdoms. 659 BXE *The Tsun-Cad Empire is founded. 500 BXE *The United Khorellian Republic becomes the Khorellian Star Empire. 400 BXE *The Prantillomite Confederacy is founded. 33 BXE *St. Rojixus Tal'Shiar of the Lance is born in Khet'Shiar. 29 BXE *Straxus the Terrible is born in Khet'Udrek. 9 BXE *Straxus the Terrible becomes King of Udrek. 9 BXE-0 XE *The Unification Crusades. The Xaronese Era (XE) 0 XE *Straxus the Terrible unites the warring states of the Xaronese subcontinent and forms the Holy Xaronese Empire. *Straxus the Terrible authorizes construction to begin on Khet'Xaron, a new capital city designed to be a showcase for the Dread Lord's new imperial order. 0 XE *Straxus the Terrible begins conquering territory outside the Xaronese subcontinent. Any city that resists the will of the Prophet Emperor is annihilated. 25 XE *Straxus the Terrible is mortally wounded in the Battle of Khet'Xaron. His son Draxus becomes the second Emperor of the Holy Xaronese Empire. 500 XE *The Old Khorellian Empire is split into a coreward half and a rimward half. The Rimward Khorellian Empire would last until the Sacking of Khorellia by the Xaronese. *The whole of Xaron is conquered by the Holy Xaronese Empire. 719 XE *The Emperor Kellaxus II Naval Yards are constructed over Yau-Tan. 722 XE *The Xaronese launch the Harbinger ''series of space probes equipped with hyperdrive. 732 XE *The IXNS ''Conquest, first of its class, is comissioned. Britaxis e Khytaxes Vossik takes the Conquest ''as his flagship. 733 XE *Britaxis Vossik conquers Xaron Minor, becoming the first Space Lord. 764 XE *The Prantillomite Confederacy makes first contact with the Holy Xaronese Empire. 784-845 XE *The Tsun-Cad Crusades are fought between the Tsun-Cad and Xaronese Empires. The Tsun-Cad, with their declining military, are no match for the upstart Xaronese. 816-828 XE *The Darantine Revolution 828 XE *The Darantine Hegemony is founded after the Darantines overthrow their Vargrian oppressors. 836-858 XE *The Prantillomite Crusade. 1026-1037 XE *The Selukarian Crusade. 1059-1066 XE *The Cartagelian Crusade. 1146 XE *The Spatharite Confederation, Spathar's first planetary government, is formed. 1157 XE *The Spatharites become FTL-capable. 1266-1380 XE *The Mycelerian Crusades. 1518 XE *The Spatharite Dominion is founded when a group of military leaders overthrow the civilian government of the Spatharite Confederation in favor of the military-led government of the Dominion. 1548-1552 XE *The Rhutanian Crusade. 1575 XE *The Hallusarians become FTL-capable. 1618-1630 XE *The Khorellian Crusade. 1626 XE *The Celegonians become FTL-capable. 2505 XE *Carixus e Rojixus Tal'Xaron is born. 2531 XE *Draxus e Carixus Tal'Xaron is born on Xaron. 2566 XE *Ganjiaxes e Draxus Tal'Xaron is born on Xaron. 2598 XE *Thraxus e Seijixus Tal'Shiar is born on Shiar III. 2599 XE *Stalixus e Ganjiaxes Tal'Xaron is born on Xaron. 2626 XE *2626.108 **Rojixus e Thraxus Tal'Shiar is born on the IXNS ''Iron Fist. *2626.115 **Stalixus e Stalixus Tal'Xaron is born on Xaron. **Xentrixa u Stalixus Tal'Xaron is born on Xaron. *2626.218 **Xantenaxus e Alarixus Tal'Keras is born on Kurassa III. *2626.367 **Khytaxes e Rillotaxes Trask is born on Xaron Minor. *Tycara is conquered by the Xaronese. 2627 XE *Seijixus e Thraxus Tal'Shiar is born on Khorellia. 2631 XE *Craxis e Thraxus Tal'Shiar is born on Khorellia. *Monaxus e Britaxis Dakkur is born on Tycara. 2659 XE *Rojixus Tal'Shiar takes command of the IXNS'' Iron Fist''. 2659-2680 XE *The Galactic War Category:Historical Events of the Teggedon Spiral